Homestuck ship wall
by homestuckTroll
Summary: Exploring the various points of troll romance.
1. Kanaya Karkat

**Well, I'm trying something a little different than most people are used to. It's sort of a shipping wall, but taking from Matespiritship, Moirallegiance, Kismesissitude, and Auspisticism. I'm going to give an example of each of them individually, in combinations, one to another, start of one, end of one, and maybe others. I'm going to start with Moirallegiance.**

_KanayaKarkat._

_ "_Truth or dare?" Vriska asked Karkat.

"Dare." Karkat says. It's seen as weak to pick truth, and Karkat didn't want to look weak in front of all his friends.

"Go to the school, find our grade records, and give us good grades." She said, a devilish smile on her face.

Kanaya spoke up. "Karkat, don't! You'll get caught."

"Oh, Kanaya, stop meddling. He'll be fine, and if he's not, it's a normal in this game." Vriska says.

"Well, I think he shouldn't. And you're not his moiral. You're just a huge bitch. BLUH BLUH!"

"Whatever. Karkat, are you going to do it or not?"

Kanaya shook her head. "No." Karkat answered. "I'm abstaining."

"Alright. Gamzee, change everyone's grades except for Karkat's and Kanaya's"

He ran into the office. He managed to get the grades changed, and ran out.

"Hey! Get back here you fucking clown!"

"See? I told you so." Kanaya said to Vriska.

"Thanks, Kanaya." Karkat said thankfully.

"No problem." She said, packing up and leaving. "What are moirals for?"

He watched as she stepped out and crossed the street.

"Kanaya, wait!" Karkat shouted. "Come back!"

She stepped out of the street. A car whizzed past right where she would've been standing. "Thanks, Karkat."

"No problem. What are moirals for?"

**Not too bad, if I say so myself. I'm probably not going to do Matespiritship in one of the stories like this, because I'm already doing a DavexJade fic. But I will do it for another part, like Moirallegiance to Matespiritship.**


	2. Aradia Terezi

_Kismesis- Aradia 3 Terezi_

"H3Y B1TCH" Terezi greeted Aradia.

"0h, n0t y0u again." Aradia groaned.

"TH4T'S R1GHT 1T'S M3"

"What d0 y0u want t0day? Is it my backpack, my m0ney, my jacket, 0r my sh0es."

"HOW 4BOUT SOM3 GUM TOD4Y, B1TCH."

Aradia angrily handed over her gum, a smile hiding behind her feigned angry expression.

"333W, WH4T K1ND OF SH1T DO YOU 34T, B1TCH?"

"Hey, if y0u d0n't like it, d0n't take it." The girl had given her Kismesis fish flavored gum. "But that's the kind 0f gum I have, s0 y0u can leave n0w, 0r hassle me s0me m0re and be late t0 class."

"YOU W1N TH1S ROUND, M3G1DO. BUT 1'LL G3T YOU L4T3R."

_Like hell y0u will, _Aradia thought.

Later that day, just before lunch (when Terezi could find her) Aradia got called down to the office. But Terezi met her there.

"M3G1DO. WH4T TH3 H3LL 4R3 YOU DO1NG H3R3."

"I'm g0ing t0 the dentist n0w, d0 y0u have s0mething t0 say ab0ut that?"

"Y34H, 1 TH1NK 1 PROB4BLY DO."

"WELL TELL IT T0 MY ASS, BITCH! LATER, FUCKER!'

Aradia ran off to her mom's car to go to the dentist.

** Well, I'm trying to limit it to one f*** per story. I'm probably going to update once per every two updates of my other story. Or whenever I want.**


	3. Nepeta Equius Aradia

**Well, it hasn't been two updates of the other one yet, but whatever. I wanted to try an Auspistihdajsnbgvabjknvkj whatever. Auspisticism. And this is a lot of uploading for one night. This is my 4****th**** chapter within 2 hours or so. (Not for this, obviously. For this and the other one.) This is an interesting pairing…**

_Nepeta o8 Equius and Aradia, Equius 3 Aradia (obviously)_

"Hey Nepeta, want t0 c0me t0 the library with me?"

Nepeta panicked slightly. Equius, Aradia's Kismesis, had recently let Nepeta know that he was going to the library. So obviously, Nepeta didn't want Aradia to go to the library. ":33 Sorry, but I'm trying to avoid the librarian beclaws I have an overdue book that I can't find. But how about we go to a coff33 shop instead?"

"Sure, I'll c0me t0 the c0ffee sh0p with y0u."

Nepeta sighed in relief.

A little after arriving at the coffee house, Equius arrived. _Crap!_ Nepeta thought. _How can I get out of this one?_

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Nepeta called Equius. ":33 Equius! What are you doing here?"

"D I'm picking up coffee. Is there something I should be doing?"

":33 So you'll be quick?"

"D Yes! Is there something you need me to do?"

":33 Just don't bother Aradia. If you do, I'm taking her side."

"D Fine. Bye."

The cat troll stepped outside to find Aradia.

They proceeded to have a long discussion about movies, books, the kids, roleplay, crushes, etc, etc, etc…

"S0 I'll see y0u t0m0rr0w." Aradia said.

":33 I'll s33 you."

Nepeta went home that night, feeling accomplished that she stopped the Kismesis from fighting. Another day down, and she was on a roll.


	4. Vacillation 1

** A= Equius B= Feferi C= Terezi D= Karkat**

** This is a multi chapter. I'm doing Quadrant Vacillation, which a quadrant swap with 4 people between Kismesis and Matespiritship. It starts with: A 3 B, A 3 D, B 3 C, D 3 C. So: Equius is Kismesis with Feferi, Karkat is dating Equius, Feferi is dating Terezi, and Karkat is Kismesis with Terezi.**

") (-Ey! Do you ) (av-E tomak-Eout rig) (t ) (-Er-E?" Feferi said angrily to Equius.

Karkat was sitting on Equius's lap and kissing him. They were at Karkat's hive for a bouble date, double feature movie night.

"D E%use me, but this is Karkat's hive. If my Matespirit wants to sit on my lap, then my Matespirit can sit on my lap."

"YOU DON'T 3V3N C4R3 TH4T H3 H4S R3D BLOOD 4ND 1S MUCH FURTH3R DOWN ON TH3 H3MOSP3CTRUM TH4N YOU?"

"SHUT UP TEREZI!" Karkat shouted to his Kismesis.

"D Karkat, please calm down. This behavior is very unbefitting of you. Terezi, although I may usually follow the hemospectrum in these cases, for my sweet Karkat I will make an exception."

"AND FEFERI, WILL YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN. WHEN WE TURN THE LIGHTS OUT, YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO SEE."

"OK4Y TH3N, TH3R3 1S SOM3TH1NG 1'D L1KE TO DO."

She pulled Feferi close and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"Do you ) (av-E an obj-Ection to t) (at, -Equius?"

"D No, I can't say that I do."

"NOW EVERYONE SHUSH, THE MOVIES ARE STARTING!"

Terezi tried to toss popcorn into Feferi's mouth, and missed because she's blind.

"STOP DIRTYING MY HIVE!"

"SHUT UP, K4RKL3S!" Terezi cackled.

"DO NOT CALL ME KARKLES!"

"D Karkat, please be calmer. I know you love these films. I will help clean after the movies are over."

"I won't."

"SH!"

The first movie plays.

"OKAY GUYS, INTERMISSION"

"SO F3F3R1, HOW D1D YOU L1KE TH3 MOV13"

"It wasn't awful, but I b-Et w-E can mak-E som-E b-Ett-Er action."

"TEREZI, IF YOU'RE GOING TO USE MY BEDROOM, I WILL STRANGLE YOU WITH EQUIUS'S BROKEN BOWS!" That time he actually was shouting.

"CH1LL OUT K4RKL3S. 1 W4S GO1NG TO DO 1T 4T HOM3. BUT 1F 1T P1SS3S YOU OUT TH4T MUCH, W3 C4N DO 1T H3R3."

"No, T-Er-Ezi, t) (at's m-Ean. W-E s) (ould go to -Equius's hiv-E."

"NO. IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT AT ALL, GO TO ONE OF YOUR HOUSES."

"4LR1GHT, F1N3. F3F3R1, 4FT3R TH3 MOV13S 4R3 OV3R, W3 W1LL PL4Y CH3SS 4T MY HOUS3."

"THANK YOU."

**WHEE! This is fun! I think I'll end the chapter here. Tomorrow, I'll write the next chapter. Everything gets reversed.**


	5. Vacillation 2

** A= Equius B= Feferi C= Terezi D= Karkat**

** Quadrant Vacillation part 2. The pevious matching was A 3 D, B 3 C, C 3 D, A 3 B**

** Now everything is reversed. So Equius 3 Karkat, Feferi 3 Equius, Terezi 3 Feferi, and Karkat 3 Terezi. Normally, one would write a transition showing how it's reversed. But I can't think of anything right now, so I'm going to act like this swap has been active for a month or so.**

"H3H3H3!"

"T-Er-Ezi, S) (ut up!"

"FEFERI, TEREZI DOESN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING. IF SHE WANTS TO LAUGH OUT LOUD AT NOTHING, THEN SHE CAN LAUGH OUT LOUD AT NOTHING. THIS IS HER HIVE, ANYWAY."

"T) (is plac-E is kind of cr-E-Epy."

"D I do agree. All the cr00d drawings on the wall. The scalemates hanging from the trees. This is a strange place."

"SHUT UP 3QU1US"

"SO WHAT ARE WE HERE FOR ANYWAY?"

"D I would very much like to know as well."

"W-Ell, I just want to g-Et t) (is ov-Er wit) (."

"D Feferi, that is quite r00d."

"EQUIUS, SHUT THE HELL UP."

"4NYW4Y, 1 W4S TH1NK1NG W3 SHOULD G3T 4N 4USP1ST1CE SO W3 DON'T F1GHT 4S MUCH."

"Ar-E you trying to br-Eak off our Kism-Esissitud-E?"

"NO, OF COURS3 NOT. 1 JUST TH1NK TH4T W3 SHOULDN'T F1GHT TH1S MUCH."

"ARE YOU TALKING ONE AUSPISTICE FOR ALL OF USE, OR ONE FOR EACH PAIRING?"

"1'D L1K3 ON3 4USP1ST1C3 FOR 4LL FOUR OF US."

"D I disagree with your idea."

"I DISAGREE WITH YOUR LIFE!"

"S33! TH1S 1S 3XACTLY WH4T 1'M T1LK1NG 4BOUT! 1F 3QU1US 4TT4CKS K4RK4T, H3'S DOOM3D!"

"I s-E-E w) (at you m-Ean. My Mat-Espirit do-Esn't always stop to t) (ink about his str-Ength."

"FEFERI, GET YOUR FREAKISH MATESPIRIT TO STOP CHASING ME!"

"-Equius! Calm down!"

"WHO ARE YOU GOING TO USE AS AN AUSTISPICE?"

"1 W4S TH1NK1NG K4N4Y4."

"No way.) (ow about Vriska?"

"HELL NO."

"D Well, she does have a form of b100 b100d."

"BUT BLOOD DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER."

**Hmm, I think I liked the other way around. It was just fun to write Karkuius and Fefezi. It reaches around again next time.**


	6. Vacillation 3

** So I figured out what was going on with my upload section. (If you read my other fanfic and read the last chapter, you know what I'm talking about). Apparently I had to deactivate something (that was deactivated before, so no harm) so I could get to upload stuff.**

** A= Equius B= Feferi C= Terezi D= Karkat**

** In this section, we'd usually go back to the way it was in the beginning, but I already did that and don't feel like doing that again, so I'll go to something different. Terezi and Karkat are Matespirits, Equius and Karkat are Kismesis, Feferi and Equius are Kismesis, and Feferi and Terezi are Kismesis. So lots of Kismesis fun**

"TEREZI, WHY WERE WE KISMESIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"Mayb-E it's b-Ecause sh-E's a ) (ug-E bitc) ( who uses you for w) (at-Ev-Er sh-E wants and t) (-En l-Eaves you a bitt-Er and d-Ef-Eat-Ed s) (-Ell wh-En-Ever s) (-E's around" **(Maybe it's because she's a huge bitch who uses you for whatever she wants and then leaves you a bitter and defeated shell whenever she's around)**

"F3F3R1, G3T OV3R YOURS3LF. K4RK4T 1S 4 COMPL3T3LY D1FF3R3NT P3RSON TH4N YOU. M4BY3 H3 WON'T DR1V3 M3 TO TH4T PO1NT L1K3 YOU D1D."

"D And what happened with that Austispice you were thinking about. Did you forget about that t00; just like me. Is it because of my lowly b100 b100d, because I would have killed myself and put myself in an Eridan b100ded robot at that point."

"IT WASN'T YOUR BLOOD COLOR, ASSHOLE."

"Y34H, SH3 W4S JUST CONC3RN3D W1TH B1GG3R TH1NGS TH3N. L1K3 B31NG MY M4T3SP1R1T!"

"But it s-E-Ems lik-E you forgot about m-E too. Now poor Karkat is going to b-E forgott-En too."

"EITHER WAY, I'M GOING TO SAVOR THIS WHILE IT LASTS."

Terezi hopped on his lap. He pulled Terezi into a sweet long passionate kiss.

"D Karkat, you should be ashamed of such low b100ded behavior like that."

"WHO FUCKING CARES, IT'S MY HIVE. AND NEWS FLASH: I AM A LOWBLOOD. IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER STUFF. MAYBE THAT'S WHY YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH FEFERI ENDED."

"Y34H, 4ND SH3 W4S SO D1STURB3D BY THOS3 M3MOR13S, SH3 L3T OUR R3L4T1ONSH1P D3T3R1OR4T3!"

"SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT EQUIUS IS THE SOURCE OF ALL OUR PROBLEMS?"

"Y-Ea) (, I say w-E go wit) ( t) (at," Feferi glubbed, much happier now.

"D I don't have to stay thr00 this. I'm leaving." He looked around. "D Where's my backpack?"

Karkat and Feferi looked over at each other and laughed.

"D what's this about?"

"YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T GET IT!"

"D what?"

"W-E ) (id your backpack, dumbass."

"D Where is it?! I demand the two lowbl100ds tell me."

"O) ( no-Es! ) (-E command-Ed you!"

"D I mean it!"

"OK, SERIOUSLY, YOU MAY WANT TO GIVE IT TO HIM IT. IF HE GETS MAD…"

"I don't ) (av-E it anymore-E!"

"BYE!"

"1'M GO1NG TOO"

"By-E!"

The 3 trolls ran away, trying to get to safety.

"NEVER AGAIN!"

"NOP3, N3V3R!"

"Absolut-ely not!"

**Hmmm… Not sure if it's good or not. There's only one chapter left in this mess, so you can give ideas for ships in the review section.**

** Also, for my friend's birthday (it was in January, btw) my friend am I are writing a lemon involving 4 Solluxes and a Jade. If he's going to insist he's Sollux…**


	7. Vacillation 4

** A= Equius B= Feferi C= Terezi D= Karkat**

** Finale! Equius and Feferi are Kismesis, Equius and Karkat are Matespirits, Karkat and Terezi are Matespirits, Terezi and Feferi are Matespirits! (This is going to be hard)**

Feferi barged into Terezi's hive, breathless.

"SW33T13, 4R3 YOU 4LR1GHT?"

"No. -Equius was c) (asing m-E around all day trying to g-Et ) (is stupid backpack back."

"1'LL C4LL K4RKL3S. 1'LL S33 1F H3 C4N OCCUPY H1M FOR 4WH1LE."

"T) (ank you."

_On the phone._

"H3Y K4RKL3S."

"WHAT IS IT?"

"1 N33D YOU TO G3T 3QU1US OFF OF F3F3R1'S B4CK FOR 4 L1TTL3 WH1LE."

"THAT'S IT? NO MONEY THIS TIME?"

"NO MON3Y. JUST K33P 3QU1US 4W4Y."

"FINE. BYE."

_On another phone call_

"HEY EQUIUS"

"D What?"

"YOU NEED TO STAY OFF FEFERI'S BACK FOR AWHILE. IT'S JUST UNTIL WE GET THE BACKPACK BACK."

"D Why can't you get it faster?"

"YOU'RE CHASING HER AROUND TOO MUCH. IF SHE'S CONSTANTLY ON THE MOVE, SHE CAN'T FIND IT."

"D Okay. I'll stop. But only because I love you."

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, JUST GET OFF HER BACK."

**Wow. This is harder than I thought.**

_Later, at Feferi's house_

Feferi sits, leaning on the side of her couch. Terezi leans on her shoulder, her hand playing with the princess's hair.

"So you got ) (im to g-Et ) (im to back off?"

"H3 TOLD M3 1T'S 4LL T4K3N C4R3 OF."

"Okay. T) (at's good. T) (ank you."

**And then they filled a bucket. Or not, whichever you like.**

** So, this was the last chapter of the vacillation. Next up, under request, is Katnep, which will be Moirallegiance to Matespiritship.**


	8. Karkat Nepeta

** Well, it seems to be the end of that Vacillation ordeal, so now I'll be taking requests. This one is:**

** Karkat Moirallegiance Nepeta to Karkat Matespirit Nepeta**

Karkat got a knock on his door late on a rainy night.

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING." He shouted.

He opened his door to see a sobbing Nepeta.

":33 can I come in?" His, as she called it, meow-rail asked.

"YEAH, SURE, OF COURSE."

They walked over to the couch and they cleared space. Karkat got her a towel.

"SO WHAT HAPPENED?"

"33: She broke up with me."

"SHE DID?"

":33 yeah."

"OH NO!"

Nepeta sniffled. ":33 I just feel like it's my fault. Like I wasn't trying enough."

"I'M SURE IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT." Karkat tried to comfort her, lightly papping as he said it.

What happened next no one knew why it happened or who caused it to happen.

They kissed.

":33 Karkitty?"

"YES?"

":33 will you be my Matespirit?"

"OF COURSE I WILL."

Nepeta smiled, her old Matespirit forgotten.

"COME ON LET'S GO TO BED."

**This time they did not fill a bucket. Or they did; whichever you like.**

** So review and tell me any pairings you like. Tell me the quadrant, or I'll decide one. Mua ha ha ha ha.**


	9. Terezi Sollux

** Well, back again with another request.**

_Nothing to Sollux Matespirit Terezi_

_TOD4Y'S TH3 D4Y_ Terezi thought to herself. _1'M GO1NG TO F1N4LLY T3LL SOLLUX HOW 1 F33L 4BOUT H1M._

Sollux saw Terezi as the was thinking that to herself. _Ii't2 Terezii! _He thought to himself. _2he iis 2o pretty. 2he 2eem2 fru2trated. II bet II could help her._

During lunch, Terezi walked to Sollux. _Oh GPII 2he'2 comiing over here._

_ OK4Y, T3R3Z1, YOU C4N DO TH1S. JUST GO UP 4ND T3LL H1M TH4T YOU L1KE H1M._

"H3Y SOLLUX."

"Um, hii."

"SO HOW 4R3 YOU?" _STOP B34T1NG 4ROUND TH3 BUSH 4ND 4SK H2M OUT!_

_ II can't beliieve 2he'2 talkiing to me!_

"II'm fiine, thank2."

The conversation was getting dry. If Terezi didn't ask him soon, it would become an awkward conversation.

"SO, UM," _JUST DO 1T!_

"Yeah?"

"1LIK3YOU4NDW1LLYOUB3MYM4T3SP1R1T?"

"Um, what?"

_GR34T GO1NG_

"1 LIK3 YOU 4ND W1LL YOU B3 MY M4T3SP1R1T?"

_Fuck ye2! _"Ye2 Terezii, II wiill."

_WOW. 1M4G1N3 1F H3 S41D NO._

Nepeta, who saw the whole thing, went home to her shipping wall to update it. ":33 I would nefur, in a million years, s33 that coming."

But it worked out. But Aradia, jealous of Terezi, became her Kismesis. And that was how chapter 2 was born.

**Or not. Whichever you like. By the way, if you're requesting a pairing, could you spell out whatever you want? The less than and greater than symbols don't appear on the website. Or use this key: 1= Matespirit 2= Kismesis 3=Austispice 4= Moiral**


	10. Gamzee Tavros

** Ok, back again. Courtesy of a reviewer:**

_Gamzee 0 Tavros to Gamzee Moiral Tavros._

"hEY, HOW ARE YOU, uH, hOW ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm DoInG fInE, mY bRoThEr. HoW hAvE tHiNgS bEeN gOiNg?"

"sOLLUX KEEPS HITTING ON ME."

"ArE wE tAlKiNg MaTeSpIrIt, KiSmEsIs, MoIrAlLeGiAnCe, Or AuStIsPiCe?"

"mOIRALLEGIENCE AND AUSTISPICISM"

"SoUnDs LiKe A bIg DeAl."

"aND THE WORST PART IS, i'VE GOT NO UNEE ELSE IN THOSE QUADRANTS, sO I CAN'T TELL HIM I'VE ALREADY GOT SOMEONE!"

"ThAt'S a ReAl PiCkLe, My BrOtHeR." _MaN, i HoPe He PiCkS mE aS a MoIrAl._

"sO, uH, dO YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS?"

"I cOuLd Be YoUr MoIrAl."

"i SORT OF SEE WHERE YOU'RE COMING FROM. yOU'RE A MORE VOLITILE TROLL, sO I COULD HELP CALM YOU DOWN THERE. i'M A MILDER TROLL, sO YOU COULD HELP ME IF I EVER GET INTO TROUBLE."

"AnD yOu CoUlD gEt InTo A fIgHt NeAr KaNaYa, AnD sHe WoUlD fEeL tHe NeEd To AuTiSpIce."

"tHANKS MAN. YOU'RE A REAL HELP."

**Short, but I think I got it. I really hate typing Gamzee's quirk, but I will still take requests involving him. Request, because I might have one more and then I'm out.**


	11. Aradia Vriska Sollux

** Been awhile since I've updated this… So I'll just do something now! (Note- I made an update schedule, so check out my other fics to find it. Note- the exact one to look in is Homestuck Murder Mystery, but still look at the other ones!)**

_More complex Austispice, where Aradia Austispices between Sollux and Vriska, but there are some complications…_

As Aradia arrived at the lunch table, she already sees Sollux and Vriska fighting. They're throwing a bottle of Faygo back and forth at each other. Aradia Caught the bottle mid flight. "Thanks," she said, passing the bottle to Gamzee.

"Seriously? I only got one good throw in! Can I at least get one more throw?"

"N0."

"II'd have two 2ay that you managed too get a good amount of throw2 iin."

"So, do you 8elieve me for once, or him as usual."

"I d0n't kn0w. I wasn't here f0r the beginning."

She managed to keep the peace between them for the rest of lunch, but there was that little voice in her head that was trying to make her succumb to her basic urges. _C0me 0n Aradia. Kiss him! Y0u kn0w y0u like him!_

Vriska sat in cold silence, but there was a powerful urge to slap Sollux right across the face. Anything to get Aradia's attention.

As for Sollux, he didn't even know what to think. Half of him wanted to enter a full Kismesis with Vriska. But the other part of him enjoyed Aradia in the relationship, and liked her careful watch for him and Vriska. To be honest, he kind of liked her too.

The lunch bell rang, and the three trolls got up in unison. Aradia stuck with Sollux for most of the walk, and Vriska walked alone.

Vriska H8D watching Aradia walk with Sollux. She H8D it S8 M8CH! _H8H8H8H8H8H8H8H8!_

As soon as Aradia left for class, Vriska took her chance. She pounced on Sollux in a way even Nepeta would envy.

"DI8 M8TH8RF8CK8R DI8! I H8 Y8U S8 M8CH! I H8 Y8U F8R T8K8NG ARAD8A! I H8 Y88888888U!"

Sollux's head crashed to the floor. Vriska heard a small crack, and watched mustard colored blood seep onto the floor.

"VRISKA! WHAT THE HELL D0 Y0U THINK Y0U'RE D0ING!"

"8T'S H8S F8ULT! 8 H8 H8M S8 M8CH! WH8 DO8S H8 H8VE T8 L8VE Y8U M8RE TH8N H8 H8TES M88888888?" She ran away sobbing.

Aradia ran over to where Sollux was lying.

"S0llux? Are y0u 0kay?"

"II thiink 2o."

"Is it true? D0 y0u l0ve me?"

"Ye2. IIt i2 true. II love you more than II hate her."

"Well, at least there's that. I think this Auspisticism is kind 0f in pieces."

"What iif Vrii2ka triie2 two hurt me agaiin?"

"I'll pr0tect y0u."

**A broken Auspisticism. What a mess.**


	12. Nepeta John

** This is a request from one of my IRL friends, and it's a total crack ship.**

NepetaxJohn nothing to Matespiritship.

Every weekend, the Trolls and Kids met at one of the houses and had movie night. **(For once it's not a lunch table).** Most of them sat scattered around the room, eating popcorn, playing on their phones, or sleeping. No one seemed to have a problem with that. But one night, Nepeta hopped onto John's lap and had a catnap.

"Uh, Nepeta, why are you on my lap?"

":33 It's comfy!"

"Oh, okay I guess."

":33 do you have a purroblem with it?"

"No, I guess it's fine."

So Nepeta sat there for the rest of the evening. Eventually, John started petting her. She purred lightly, so John decided to continue.

And it went like this every weekend. Eventually, it was Nepeta's turn to host movie night. So, as usual, she hopped onto John's lap and he started petting her. At about 11 the movie was over, and people left.

"Um, Nepeta? I kind of have to leave now."

":33 Oh, but your lap is so cozy!"

"Sorry, but I have to go home!"

":33 Please stay just fur a little!"

"My dad's going to get worried!"

"33;"

"Don't be sad. I'll see you at school on Monday! And you can sit on my lap next week."

":33 Can you make up an excuse?"

"Jane's going to be there, so I can't say the movie ran long."

"33; Okay."

"Bye Nepeta."

So Nepeta was sad and lonely, but next week rolled around and, since it was the beginning of summer, they decided to have an overnight party.

"So now you get to sit on my lap all night."

":33 Yay!"

And Nepeta curled up on John's lap and they watched the movies. Nepeta had fallen asleep at that point, so John fell asleep with her on his lap.

"H3Y D4V3, LOOK 4T JOHN 4ND N3P3T4."

"They do look kind of cute."

**And it went on and on every week. So John got a Matespirit and everyone was happy. Except for Vriska. So I guess next chapter I'll do something like Vriska and Nepeta being Kismesises with more stuff also happening? I want to try doing something more complicated than 2 or 3 people.**


	13. Rose Kanaya Sollux Karkat

_ Karkat 3 Rose, Rose 1 Kanaya, Sollux 3 Kanaya, Kanaya 4 Karkat, Karkat 1 Sollux_

**Above is what is going on in this chapter. If you don't remember the symbols, they're in an earlier chapter.**

"Kanaya, what's wrong?" Rose asked, noticing her troubled expression.

"It's Sollux Again. He Won't Stop Bothering Me. Even Karkat Can't Stop Him."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "_Can't _or _Won't_?"

"It's Can't, Rose. Just Because He's Your Kismesis Doesn't Mean He's Awful To Everybody."

"I know, I know. It's just that he's as awful to me as Sollux is to you. And I don't have a Moiral that can try to help."

Kanaya sat down next to Rose, her legs on her lap. "So what's Sollux been up to that's bothering you?"

"'I Goth A Car Before You Did! I Beth You Can'th Even Drive Yeth!'" She said, greatly exaggerating Sollux's lisp. "It's Mainly Just Little Things That Annoy Me, And He Knows That."

"That's awful." Rose kissed her. "Karkat's much more subtle, but what he does is much worse."

"What Does He Do?" She asked, snuggling up to Rose.

"He works to undo anything I do," Rose started, leaning her head on Kanaya's shoulder.

"Like What?"

"Remember that huge project I was working on for the science fair? He tracked me down and tripped me, causing the whole thing to break." While I was cleaning it up, he stole vital components, and then I couldn't fix it."

"That Sounds Awful."

"Can you please try to get him to stop?" She started playing with Kanaya's hair.

"I'll Try My Best. For Now, Let's Try To Take Our Minds Off Of Those Two."

"Okay, but let's find a room first. This always gets a little intense."

"WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, *WHY* DOES SHE ALWAYS HAVE TO HANG OUT WITH ROSE?"

"KK, why are you alway2 ob2e22iing over them?"

"I'M NOT OBSESSING OVER THEM! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY MY MOIRAL IS ALWAYS HANGING OUT WITH MY KISMESIS!"

"2eriiously, get over iit. Romance ii2 annoyiing, II thought you of all people would know that."

"SOLLUX, I'M GLAD I DON'T HAVE YOU GOING OFF THE DEEP END WITH ALL OF THIS NONSENSE. BUT DO YOU KNOW WHY KANAYA IS ALWAYS HANGING OUT WITH ROSE?"

"2eriiou2ly, you 2eriiou2ly don't get it?"

"I DON'T GET WHAT?"

"Ro2e and Kanaya are mate2piiriit2!"

"WHAT? NO, NO! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!"

"Iit is, KK."

"AUGH! BUT, SHE'S MY KISMESIS! AND KANAYA IS MY MOIRAL! WHAT IF KANAYA TRIES TO GET ME TO STOP BEING KISMESISES WITH ROSE?"

"II thiink you have too dump one of them."

"NO, NO NO! BUT I LOVE HAVING KANAYA AS A MOIRAL! AND NO ONE ELSE IS AS GOOD A KISMESIS TO ME AS ROSE IS!"

"2eriiou2ly? II've 2een how you act wiith Ro2e. You me22 wiith her, she goe2 cryiing to Kanaya. II thiink not haviing 2omeone two me22 wiith liike that won't affect your liife too much."

"SOLLUX, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I NEED A KISMESIS. EVEN IF I'M THE ONLY ONE TRYING TO MAKE IT WORK."

"Karkat, iif you can't make iit work wiith the Kanaya Ro2e thiing, you're goiing too have two let Ro2e go!"

"SOLLUX, LISTEN-"

"No, Karkat you lii2ten. Ju2t thiink about iit."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Ye2. Now thiink about what II told you."

And he did think. "OKAY. YOU'RE RIGHT. IF WE CAN'T MAKE THIS WORK, I'LL BREAK THINGS OFF WITH ROSE."

"Thank you. Now let'2 eat 2ome food."

**Bye the way, Rose and Kanaya were playing chess. Be back tomorrow, don't forget to request parings. My friend made a list, but she keeps ****refusing**** 'forgetting' to email it to me.**


	14. Aradia Vriska Dave Terezi

** I'm finally back with this story too!**

_This is a little complicated (and mostly crack because I used a random number generator. Remember, 1=Matespirits, 2=Kismesis, 3=Austispice, and 4=Morals) Vriska Terezi Aradia Dave. Vriska 1 Terezi, Vriska 2 Aradia, Vriska 3 Terezi/Dave, Vriska 4 Dave, Terezi 2 for Dave but being 3 by Vriska, Terezi 4 Aradia, Dave 1 Aradia, Dave 3 for Vriska/Aradia._

"Dave!" Vriska complains, after she walks in and sees her moiral with her kismesis.

"What? It's not my fault you and Aradia hate each other."

"Yes, I agree. Dave and I sh0uld be able t0 l0ve each 0ther even th0ugh y0u and I hate each 0ther," Aradia says coldly. Just to spite her, she kisses him.

"I wish you let me austispice between you. It would make all of our lives so much easier."

"Yes, Vriska. It really w0uld. T00 bad y0u're s0 stubb0rn and st0p him."

"I explained this. If I let him austispice, he'll go too far, causing him to possi8ly not give enough attention to you 8ecause he's too 8usy keeping us apart. This could cause you to hate me more, pushing him aside. Then I'll stop austispicing 8etween him and Terezi, which will cause them to fight, which we really don't want. We saw them fight."

Aradia realized this was true, so just decided to kiss Dave once more and leave the room. Vriska tried to trip her on the way out, but it failed.

Vriska sits down next to Dave. "Why do you love her, Dave?"

"I don't know. Why do you hate her? Why do you love Terezi? Why are we moirals? It's just the way things are."

(Scene swap to Terezi and Aradia)

"H3Y 4R4D14."

"Hi Terezi."

"HOW 4R3 TH1NGS W1TH VR1SK4?"

"Bad. Like always."

Terezi frowns. "1 R34LLY DON'T UND3RST4ND WHY YOU H4T3 34CH OTH3R."

"Well, I d0n't get why y0u and Dave hate each 0ther."

There are eight knocks on the door. "YOU M4Y W4NT TOO L34VE. 1 DON'T R34LLY W4NT YOU F1GHT1NG 1N MY H1V3."

Aradia leaves out the back door. Terezi opens the front.

"Hi Terezi."

"H3Y!" The girls hug. "W4NN4 GO PL4N OUT TH3 N3XT FL4RP 4DV3NTUR3!"

"Definitely!"

(Scene swap to Aradia and Dave)

"I guess Vriska's finally g0ing t0 leave us al0ne."

"That's good."

She sits down right next to him. "You know, I never will understand why you two hate each other so much. I guess troll romance is just too complicated."

"Well, tw0 beings will act differently than they will with 0ther pe0ple. Haven't y0u ever had a friend wh0 hated an0ther 0ne 0f y0ur friends?"

"Back on Earth, I had too many friends to keep track of."

"I'm sure y0u did."

(Switch scenes. It is now the next day.)

"D0n't hit me!" Aradia shouts.

"Well quit 8ugging me!"

"I'm n0t! Y0u came in here while I was w0rking!"

"Lies! I was here first!"

Dave was outside, listening to the argument.

"H3Y LOS3R, HOW'R3 TH1NGS GO1NG 1N YOUR P1T1FUL LOV3 L1F3?"

"Shut up. Vriska and Aradia are out of control. We need them separate."

"HOW 4BOUT TH1S. YOU GO 1N 4ND DO SOM3TH1NG. TH3N 1'LL K1CK YOU OUT, WH1CH W1LL M4K3 VR1SK4 W4NT TO 4USP1ST1CE 4ND 4R4D14 W4NT TO H3LP YOU."

"Sure, that works." Dave walks into the room. "Hey, what's up?"

"She won't shut up!"

"I'm all0wed t0 talk, Vriska. Y0u came in here!"

"Stop lying, Aradia."

"D4V3, G3T OUT OF TH3R3!" Terezi shouts. She then proceeds to shove him out of the room. Aradia runs after him.

"Terezi, I told you to stay away from him!"

"Dave? Are y0u 0kay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now let's get some food."

**And then they had a date (no shit). Now request pairings and quadrants and scenarios! No Dancestors or guardians (sorry). If you want just red quadrant go to my other shipping story (it's literally called another shipping story). And tell me how I did on this.**


End file.
